Pitiful Weak Ugly - Envious
by Natade13
Summary: Little Envy-centric story rated T for gore (blame Greed), and Envy's foul mouth. Envy is injured, and, with no one else to turn to, he goes to find the Fullmetal Alchemist. Partially inspired by multiple other fanfiction's I've read in the past couple months.
1. Injured

**_Wait... what's this?  
Nat's actually writing something?  
_**

**_I love torturing Envy._**

**_I shall explain some things, first._**

**_So, this is set sometime after Lust's death (Brotherhood), but not long after._**

**_Alphonse is dead (which I shall explain maybe in some other chapter or something) and Ed's... not taking it very well. (Maybe read BlueIsTheColourOfOurPlanet's Numb. Ed is heavily influenced by that.)_**

* * *

Edward sat quietly on an armchair in the living room, reading.

Roy stood in the kitchen, trying not to burn the pancakes.

It was a quiet, fairly average morning.

Until a certain green-haired Homunculus appeared in the window in front of Ed, covering in blood and bruises, one hand clenched over a particularly nasty cut.

"Hey... O'Chibi-san."

Ed's eyes widened almost comically, and he sprung to his feet.

Without a word, he ran, stumbling, to the kitchen, leaving Envy sitting in the window, confused by the Fullmetal Pipsqueak's reaction, and how... hollow he had looked, curled up silently on the armchair.

"What are you doing, Fullmetal?"

Ed re-appeared, dragging the older Alchemist behind him.

Mustang froze, staring at Envy.

Ed was shaking.

Directing Ed back to the armchair, Mustang reached for his gloves, only to pause as Envy reached out with one hand, desperation in his violet eyes.

"Wait, wait! I'm not here to hurt you or anything!"

As he said it, the Homunculus seemed to lose his balance, tumbling forward, off the windowsill, landing on the floor with a _thud_.**  
**

"Fucking son-of-a..."

Envy's pale face twisted in pain, and he wrapped his other arm around himself, gritting his teeth.

Roy's dark gaze was guarded as he watched the Homunculus, trying to decide whether or not the cursing shape was faking his wounds.

Pulling himself to his feet, Envy glowered up at Mustang, sweat beading his forehead and jaw.

"Look, I didn't count on you being home, I was just looking for O'Chibi. But... I need help."

It was clearly killing Envy to admit his current weakness.

"And how do I know you won't stab us in the back the second we turn around?"

"Do I look... like I'm in a state... to stab anythin-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the Jealous burst out into a fit of coughing, scarlet dripping from the corners of his mouth.

Looking down at Edward, who's golden eyes were dark, Roy nodded, sighing.

"Fine. Come into the kitchen."

Envy limped after Flame Alchemist, one foot dragging across the floor, leaving a smear of dark crimson blood.

* * *

Almost thirty minutes later, Roy tied up the last bandage.

Envy looked exhausted, dark bags under his bright violet eyes, his pale, thin, limbs covered in smudged dirt and blood.

Standing, Roy strode to the sink, and washed the blood and antiseptic ointments off his hands.

When he turned back to Envy, the Homunculus was fast asleep, his arms dangling by his sides.

With yet another sigh, Mustang scooped him up, amazed at how light he was, and carried him out to the living room, wondering, as he set Envy on the couch, how he managed to get himself into these situations.

* * *

**I have nothing to say.**

**Except this:**

**I REGRET NOTHING.**


	2. Bleeding

Waking up on a couch, sunlight drifting across his pale face, was not a sensation Envy was used to.

As a Homunculus, he'd really only had to sleep once or twice a week, so waking up at all was rather strange.

"Ugh..." His whole body was one huge ache.

Envy tried to sit up and instantly regretted it.

The pain in his limbs, which had formerly been a dull throb, turned in a piercing agony, blurring his vision.

The hurt, combined with exhaustion and nausea, forced Envy to lie back down, with a muffled moan.

That was when he noticed Edward sitting in the same armchair he'd been in before, with a different book in his hands.

Ed was staring at him, his golden eyes surprised.

After a moment of gulping in air, trying to force down the agony, Envy finally managed to gasp,

"What're you staring at, O'Chibi-san?"

The mocking nickname had no venom behind it this morning, yet it still made Ed frown.

"I'm just surprised you're awake, that's all." _'__And don't call me that...'_

"What's so surprising about that?" Envy snarled weakly, violet eyes flashing.

"You've been out for over two days."

The Homunculus gaped. _'Two days?!'_

"W-what?"

The door opened, creaking slightly on its hinges.

Roy stepped in, already shrugging off his black coat.

After taking off his shoes, he looked up, and saw Envy struggling to turn so he could see who had entered.

"Hey. You're awake, I take it?"

"What does it look like?" Envy sneered.

Raising an eyebrow, Roy smirked. "How are your injuries?"

"Eh? Fine."

"Really? Stand up, then."

Envy's mocking half-grin disappeared, replaced by a dark scowl.

Slowly sitting up, Envy ignored the spots dancing across his vision, and the sudden return of nausea.

He grit his teeth as he swung his foot off the couch, and languidly rose.

Roy blinked.

He really hadn't expected the injured Homunculus to actually try to stand.

"There... Ya happy?"

Envy stood, slightly hunched over, his head tilted up to glare at the Flame Alchemist.

His pointed teeth were clenched in some strange mix of a grin and a grimace.

Suddenly he toppled forward.

Ed was instantly on his feet, prepared to help the green-haired Homunculi, but was beaten to it by Roy, who caught him easily and gently pushed him back down onto the couch.

Envy sat there, his chest heaving as he gasped, hardly able to even breathe, let alone move, thanks to the searing pain that seemed to have disintegrated his muscles.

Ed's brow furrowed. He didn't even _like _Envy, but seeing the Homunculus in such obvious agony trouble him, and the golden-haired alchemist felt useless as he watched, unable to do anything to help.

Roy, though, seemed to have an idea, and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, coming back with a small bottle of pills.

Ed looked up, frowning at the bottle, reading the small, off-white label; _Painkillers._

"Why... does it... hurt... so goddamn... much?"

Envy's voice was weak, thick with hardly suppressed tears, and he sounded so different from his usual cocky self.

"Envy."

Roy's deep voice seemed to catch Envy's attention, and he stared up at him with wide violet eyes.

"Swallow this."

"What?" His voice was little more than a whisper, now, and Ed had to strain to hear it.

"It's a painkiller. It'll help."

"I don't... don't need any... of you _humans' _medicine... I'm... a Homunculus..."

"Do you want the painkiller, or do you want to sit there gasping like a fish for the rest of the day?"

Envy looked defeated, glowering up at the small, white pill.

"Fine."

He didn't lift a hand to take it, seemingly unable to move them from their position on his sides, where they were gripping, in the vain hope that it would help.

The three remained like that for a second; Envy collapsed on the couch, trembling and gulping for air; Roy kneeling in front of him, one hand patiently outstretched; Ed, his arms dangling at his sides, watching Envy with what looked like pity in his gold eyes.

Roy seemed to understand that Envy really couldn't move, and stood, walking back into the kitchen.

"Colonel, what-"

The older Alchemist returned, a glass of water now in his hand, the pill floating in it.

"Here."

Roy knelt once more, gripping Envy's shoulder gently and tipping the contents of the glass down the Homunculus' throat.

Envy swallowed, before letting out a week cough.

Roy _was_ rather confused. It was just some cuts -deep cuts, but just cuts nonetheless-, why was causing Envy this much pain?

He knew Homunculi could tolerate a lot, so Envy must really hurt.

Suddenly Envy doubled over, erupting into a fit of coughing, quite similar to what had happened the other day, when he first came to them for help.

Blood splattered onto the rug as he coughed, his weak body jerking violently with each hacking cough.

Ed's eyes widened, and he took a small step forward, opening his mouth to say something, then realizing he didn't know what to say.

He settled for a quiet "shit".

Roy, surprised, instinctively put a hand on Envy's back, a weak attempt to comfort him as streams of blood steadily dripped down, staining his pale hands and the ice blue rug.

Finally it stopped, slowly to just thin lines tricking down his chin as Envy panted, only his overbright violet eyes betraying his horror.

Envy started to speak, his voice raw, but stopped, realizing how... un-Envy-like it would be to apologize for ruining the rug.

Instead, he leaned into Roy's arm, desperately needing the comfort, wishing Lust were still here to comfort him, and his jaw clenching as he knew that he was longing for Lust's soothing words while in the home of her killer, even letting the Flame Alchemist take care of him_._

* * *

**Jeez.**

**How did this chapter get so long?**

**o.o**


	3. Mortal

**I couldn't remember if Knox calls Roy "Roy", or "Mustang", so for whatever reason, I went with Roy.**

* * *

Envy blinked, his eyes bleary with sleep.

This was becoming a strange trend with him, waking up in an unfamiliar bed/couch/chair.

Envy glanced down at himself, and saw he was wearing what appeared to be Ed's spare pajamas.

Sitting up, feeling much better than he had the day before, Envy looked around.

He was lying on a bed, in a small room with one window and a dresser. Ed was asleep in a second bed, a few feet away.

Envy managed to shakily stand, ignoring remaining jolts of pain, and, using the wall as support, walked towards the door, pausing as he heard two voices - one familiar, one not.

"How do you manage to drag me into shit like this, Roy?" asked the stranger's voice, gruff, and unamused.

"You're the one who agreed to come. I'm no doctor, I probably would've found a way to kill him if I tried to help."

"Heh. You probably would."

Envy didn't pay much attention to any conversation past that, and he only stuck his head through the doorway when he knew the other man was gone.

"Who was that?"

He wasn't very surprised at his own voice; it sounded so weak and tired.

Roy blinked, turning towards him, looking vaguely surprised. "An old friend of mine."

"Why was he here?" Envy's eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits.

"It's obvious you needed medical help."

"I'm a _Homunculus. _We- we heal on our own."

"Oh, really? Because that wasn't working so well for you."

Envy snarled.

Roy sighed and reached into his pocket.

When he pulled his hand out, Envy froze.

"While you were unconscious, you were coughing up more blood... And not just blood. _This _came out, as well."

What he held in his hand was a whole Philosopher's Stone.

Envy stumbled back a few steps, thoroughly shocked and horrified. "W-what? H-how am I-"

"We're not sure. We were actually hoping that _you _could tell _us._"

_"I can answer that."_

A metallic, child-like voice echoed throughout the room.

"Pride."

Envy, violet eyes suddenly wide, whipped his head around, searching for his brother, not bothering to see Roy's reaction.

Roy recovered from his shock quickly, and, his eyes darting about the room, said calmly, "Well? What's your explanation, Homunculus?"

Pride, however, seemed to ignore Roy, and spoke, instead, to his younger brother.

_"Father has lost interest in you."_

Envy stood stock-still, his eyes still large, and his face otherwise emotionless.

_"He doesn't care for a _monster_ like you. Never has, never will."_

The way Pride said that, so calmly and matter-of-factly, pissed Envy off. _He's lying, right?_

_Yes. There's no other explanation. Father cares about me. He does! Pride's lying! Pride always lies! Pride always lies!  
_

Pride's eerie giggling seemed to emanate from every corner, every shadow in Roy's living room.

_"Illusions. Father never loved you. Why would he love a pitiful, weak, hideous monster like you?"_

Roy didn't know much about the Homunculi, but he could see how Pride's words got to Envy.

Envy stood, his face titled down, shadowed by a veil of dark green hair. His shoulders and hands visibly shook, and his chest heaved.

Suddenly, he erupted, trying to mask his fear with fury, "You're wrong! Father-Father created me! Why wouldn't he care about me?!"

_"Because you're a monster, idiot."_

_Monster._

_Monster, monster, monster._

_"Just pitiful embarrassing scum who can't even fight a couple of Chimera's without almost dying."_

"T-that wasn't a fair fight! I could've beaten Greed! But then he called his lapdogs and-and-!"

Pride laughed again.

_"Pitiful. Weak. Ugly. ... _Human."

Of everything Pride has called him so far, "human" seemed to be Envy's breaking point.

Envy went completely still.

He didn't seem to breath, or blink.

"... Human?"

By now, Ed had woken up, and he stood next to Roy, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Human?!"

Just as Envy seemed about to explode, Pride spoke again.

_"Father rejected you. He _made _your body reject the Philosopher's Stone. Therefor, you are human. A weak, pitiful, ugly, jealous human."_

At this, Envy slowly sunk to his knees.

"No... No..."

Pride had always enjoyed torturing his younger siblings, Envy in particular.

As the eldest, and closest to Father, Pride got away with the verbal abuse easily, but if the younger siblings (Envy and Greed, in particular) tried to get back at Pride, they'd be punished.

Generally, after Pride's bullying, Envy would run off to someplace he could be alone, and Lust would quickly and easily find him, and comfort him.

But now, Lust was dead, and there was nowhere for Envy to run.

Pride seemed to be gone, already, leaving the three with the knowledge that Envy was no longer a Homunculus -and, sure enough, his Ouroboros tattoo was missing- and Envy sobbing on the floor.

Just as Roy bent down to try to at least calm Envy down, there was a sharp knock at his door.

"Sir?"

Roy cursed under his breath. Hawkeye. He would have to explain all of this to her, and how he had been taking care of a Homunculus.

But there was nothing he could do. If he didn't let her in, she'd probably kick down the door, or shoot it off it's hinges.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Riza stepped in, only to freeze at the scene that she walked into;

Roy knelt beside a shivering, sobbing heap, with green hair and wearing clothes that she vaguely noticed were Ed's, and said golden-haired alchemist bending down next to the other two, worry in his dark amber eyes.

Riza then noticed a red glint in Roy's hand.

A Philosopher's Stone.

"Sir, what, exactly, is this?"

"... What does it look like?" Was Roy's weak response.

"I'm not quite sure, Sir."

With a sigh, Roy explained everything that had happened over the past few days, and, when he finished, looked up at Riza, only to see her cross the room and bend down to Envy as well.

Riza placed a hand on the former-Homunculus's shoulder, some deeply-buried maternal instinct taking over.

Envy accepted it, allowing the woman to comfort him, once again reminded of Lust, and he couldn't help but notice, somewhere in his mind, how different Lust and Riza smelled. Lust had a constant, heady scent of death and lilies, while Riza seemed to have a strange mix of cinnamon and sulfur clinging to her hair and clothes, and Envy closed his eyes, wondering how this had happened.

* * *

**I'll probably rewrite parts of this eventually, because right now it's way too late for me to be up on a school night, and, since tommorrow's my birthday, I think I'll want to have had a good amount of sleep, since it'll probably be pretty tiring.**

**MINI EXPLANATIONS OF A COUPLE LITTLE THINGS:**

**The whole mention of Greed and the gang at the Devil's Nest: I originally had a part where Envy explained, and, though not the exact, original words, this is basically it: "I pulled some dumbass prank on Greed -to be honest, I don't even remember what it was- but he was pissed. Possibly the angriest I've seen him for decades. He attacked me, and we fought. I probably could've won, but he called his chimera friends over, and they managed to overpower me. I couldn't think of anywhere to go, not wanting to deal with my 'siblings', so I came to find O'Chibi, because, even though we're enemies, I don't think he'd let me die."**

**I've had some headcanon for a little while now that the Homunculi really do act like siblings. It's probably something like:  
Pride bullies Envy**

**Lust comforts Envy**

**Gluttony just tags along after Lust**

**Sloth basically sleeps and ignores everybody else**

**Greed and Envy antagonize each other**

**Wrath is busy running a country, so he doesn't hang about much**

**Father kind of ignores them all, like Sloth, really only talking to them when he needs to give them plans and whatever, really only speaking with Pride, for the most part, anyway**

**This whole plot was something I came up with at, like, midnight, so it's far from perfect, but hopefully you liked it!**

**Please review~ **

**Reviews make me far happier than they should~**


	4. Reality

Envy jolted awake, panting and his hand flew up to his chest. There was no beating heart, right? Still a philosopher's stone under his skin? When his hand felt no heartbeat, he let out a sigh of relief.

It was a dream, after all.

**I rediscovered this after ****_months _****and my mind said "hey why the fuck not"**

**so this ending happened  
(idk if this is clear enough, but pretty much those three chapters were all a nightmare Envy had. he probably isnt very fond of sleep, if he has such vivid nightmares)**


End file.
